


In the Heart of Twilight

by lilyhatesjazzhands



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhatesjazzhands/pseuds/lilyhatesjazzhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Nick realize their attraction to each other and act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heart of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is totally fiction, people **

The sight of Nick never ceases to amaze him. "He's so beautiful," thinks John, a few drinks in but not anywhere near the high he craves. Across the room, Nick stands, champagne flute in hand, talking with someone John doesn't know. Nick smiles, takes a drink, and looks around the room; his eyes find John. His heart skips a beat seeing John in the crowd.

John stands out: unapologetically handsome, legs crossed one over the other, his newly-dyed red hair practically glowing in this light; and he is staring right back at Nick. As John stares at Nick, he can feel his pulse quicken. 

There they are, the two of them in a room full of people, and John can't take his eyes off Nick's exquisite beauty, his dark hair and the white, voluminous frills of his shirt, his full red lips, megawatt smile, lithe body. He puts his empty drink down and crosses the room to stand beside Nick, excusing him from the conversation with a smile and the pressure of his fingers on the inside of Nick's elbow.

"You really read my mind," Nick says, with a wide grin and another sip of champagne. It's warm in the room, at the party, and they are already both beginning to sweat.

"I was trying my best to stay interested, but he was such a bore. Thanks for the rescue." John watches his best friend as he speaks. Perhaps he's had more to drink than he thought; as he stares at Nick, he's tuned in to every movement of Nick's mouth, every unwittingly flirty wink of his green eyes.

John steps in closer, "Nick, come with me. I need to tell you something," and leads Nick down a hallway. Eventually, John stops and turns to Nick, placing his arm on the wall to the side of Nick's face, and is suddenly nervous. His heart is thumping faster than the beat of the music, which permeates his bones.

"John?" Nick questions.

"Nick."

"What's up, John? Why are we here?"

"I just thought you should know. I mean... okay... I just looked across the room and saw you, and I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life...than you, Nick."

"Are you drunk already, John?"

"No. I don't think so. Maybe..." He leans in closer and licks his lips. "I really want to kiss you right now, Nick..."

Nick had been taking the last sip of his champagne, and as he swallows he fully stares at John, notices his eyes are predatory and full of intent, and realizes that he's being serious. He slaps a hand to the side of John's face and grins at him.

They stare into each other's eyes for only a moment before John takes the hand that was on his face, plants a kiss on the palm, and moves it behind him to the small of his back, stepping all the way in, an inch away from Nick's face, the smell of alcohol on his breath, eyes dancing with glints of light. John can barely control his breathing as he tilts his head slightly and presses his lips around Nick's lower lip.

Nick's fingers in the hair at John's neck pull him in to the kiss. John presses his slim body against Nick's, and can feel his legs, his ribs, his... 

John pushes Nick away and grabs him by the hand. "We need to go somewhere less public."

"John, what could be more private than this, a cave on a deserted island?"

"Someone could see. I don't want any distractions."

Nick smiles to himself. Had he really not thought that this would happen at some point? Every one of them in the band is attractive. Had he really never _imagined_ this happening? John is so fucking beautiful. And he's leading Nick off to somewhere, tipsy and still tingling from their encounter in the hallway. Nick grabs onto John with his other hand and catches up to him, nervously laughing as they make their way to one of the guest bedrooms on the third floor.

Nick barely has the door closed before John pushes him back up against it, kissing him. John is getting hard and this is so intoxicating, almost overwhelming. This is something he has wanted for years. He slows down, stopping the kiss to breathe, and slowly unbuttons Nick's shirt with trembling fingers.

"Okay, here, let me help you," Nick soothes, working to get John's shirt off. As the ties on John's shirt come loose, Nick pushes it softly open, exposing his pale, thin, heaving chest. Nick looks up at John for a moment, dizzy from kissing him, salivating. He runs his fingertips slowly over John's chest and down his sides, eliciting a breathy giggle from John's lips and a slight upcurl to the side of his mouth, then down to rest on his stomach.

John inhales sharply as Nick presses his lips to his chest. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, enjoying the sensation. Impossibly soft... Nick's mouth... Kissing his body...

He grabs Nick by the chin and pulls him up and into another kiss, their lips softly crushing one another with growing desire. Nick's tongue finds John's parted lips and opens him up, deepening the kiss. He pushes Nick's shirt open and to the floor, exposing him, and runs his hands slowly across his chest, lingering at the ribs with his fingertips. John cups the back of Nick's head with one hand and presses his body against him, wants Nick to feel him.

Nick can feel John hard against him, and it's suddenly insanely hot in the room. He reaches a hand down to feel out the situation. Now, it's Nick's turn to push back.

"Really, John, the leather pants? I suggested that you wear those others. These are so hot. And not in a good way."

"Yea. I know. You're always right about these things."

To say that John is uncomfortable in his black leather pants right now is the understatement of the year. Between his hard-on and the heat, "I need to get these goddamn pants off!" he growls, ripping them off, leg by leg, pants flying into a heap in the corner. John then goes to pick them up and fold them lovingly over the chair. "Stupid pants."

He turns around to face Nick. John certainly is a sight for sore eyes: sheer white shirt, open; green bikini underpants, with stripes, and not-so-subtle bulge; tousled hair; bedroom eyes; socks. He crosses the floor again to stand in front of Nick, a bit unsure of what to do next; he wants to do everything at once.

Nick leans in to kiss John's chest and lets his hands roam slowly over his stomach and slide around his hips. Looking up at John, Nick goes down on his knees and feels up John's cock through his underpants before pulling them off. "Oh," John exhales, surprised. Then, "Nick..." as Nick takes his cock into his hand, slowly stroking him.

The warm pressure of Nick's hand on John's cock ignites a fire in his belly. He is open-mouthed and licks his lips as he watches Nick, not believing what he's seeing. Nick just smiles up at trembling John and puts his hands around the backs of John's thighs, steadying himself to lean forward and wrap his lips around the head of John's cock. Nick sucks slowly, deliberately, runs his tongue around lightly before sliding his lips down one side, then up the other.

"Oh fuck, Nick, ...fuuuuck," bringing his hands up to cover his eyes as he throws his head back, enjoying what Nick is doing way too much. Opening his eyes, John looks down again, just in time to watch Nick take him all in. "Fuck, Nick, ohmygod," John practically whines. He decides he has had enough of this for now and puts his hands on the sides of Nick's face, feeling the line of his jaw and what it's doing to him.

"Nick, ahhh, you have to stop, shit. You have to stop. I don't want this to end right here." Without breaking eye contact, he stands Nick up, unzips his pants and reaches down to pull them off, nearly knocking Nick over when his bony shoulder leans into him too hard. As Nick stifles a giggle, John grabs him by the legs, lifts him up and slams him down on the bed. He tosses Nick's pants to the side, pulls down his underpants and tosses those aside as well. 

"John,..."

Nick is also hard as a rock, and John falls to his knees in front of him, wraps his hand around his cock, and slowly licks every inch. Nick's body twitches and he exhales hard, full of expletives. John's mouth is hot and wet and descends upon Nick, then up, down, his tongue swirling lazily. He grabs Nick's hips and pulls him closer towards the edge of the bed. Taking Nick's cock out of his mouth and slowly rubbing with his hand, John leans in to lick his balls.

He takes them in his mouth, sucking, licking, maddeningly slow. Then he presses his fingers into Nick's hips and slides his mouth down on him with more intensity this time. With purpose. "Fuck, John. Jesus, what? How? When have you done this?" Nick breathes as he tries to prop his body up on his elbows, watching John's face intently.

"Just seems like it would feel good. Am I wrong?" John says with a shrug and a flat-tongued lick up the length of Nick's shaft, ending with a flick at the tip. Nick can only muster a whimper in response. "Now shut up and enjoy it." 

John feels the fire that ignited in his belly threaten to burn him up as he sucks Nick's cock, hands squeezing his thighs. Suddenly, for John, what Nick has to offer is not enough; it's not that his cock isn't big enough, it's just not enough right now. John wants the entirety of Nick filling his mouth, wants to take him all in and then some, wants to make Nick lose his mind with pleasure.

John is stroking himself, and the emotions on Nick's face and the smell of him and the gorgeous noises that are coming out of his mouth are making him lose his mind. Nick wraps his hands in John's tousled hair, helping to pull him in to his body, drawing out moans from John at the fact that Nick is showing him how he wants it. In and out of John's mouth... It feels so amazing...His soft tongue, his hands, the callouses on his fingertips...

"Oh fuck, John, I'm going to come..."

Nick makes an effort to pull away, but John grabs him by the ass and pushes him into his mouth. He swallows every bit of Nick down, more on fire than he was before. A few short jerks later and John is off, coming all over himself, staring down at Nick as he is lying back on the bed, spent, eyes dark with desire. Nick pulls John down to lay on the bed beside him.

"That was so fucking hot, John. That was so fucking amazing. I had no idea." 

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time. You are so hot, Nick. Oh my god."

John turns to his side and throws an arm around Nick's stomach. Nick turns his head, and they kiss each other slowly, lips thick with passion. He tastes himself in John's mouth and grabs John by the back of the neck to pull him in for a kiss so slow and deep, John has to pull away to catch his breath.

"Careful, Nicky. Let me rest for a minute, yea?" Then, staring into Nick's eyes, "You are so fucking beautiful."

John's eyelids get heavy. Nick turns, and John spoons up behind him and pulls him in tight to his body. Soon, John is snoring softly, his warm breath hitting the back of Nick's neck. Lying here, in John's arms, is a situation that Nick had never thought of, but it feels so perfect.

John is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, but it had never really crossed his mind as an option. Is he completely missing something? He closes his eyes and takes some inventory: the slight salty taste on his lips, the warm smell of John, the thin frame pressed up against his back. Nick likes this contact. And he can't go to sleep; all he can think about is kissing John.

Nick is hard again, and it's not helping that his cock is rubbing against John's dangling hand every time he breathes. Moving softly so as not to wake John, Nick places his hand on top of John's and places both of them on his cock. "Unngh," Nick growls quietly, in response to the exquisite heat and pressure of the touch of their hands. He curls John's hand around him and strokes slowly, pressing himself back into John's body as he does so.

Nick's breathing is getting heavy, and he feels lips on the nape of his neck. He puts his arm up behind him, his hand into the hair at John's neck. He can't hide the growls coming out of his mouth now. John is kissing his neck, his shoulders, sucking lightly on his earlobe, and is stroking Nick, unaided. "John, I want to kiss you..."

Nick turns to face John and fuck, he looks so goddamned beautiful staring back at Nick with dark eyes, hair in his face, looking sleepy and aroused all at once.

He licks his lips as John watches, then leans in to kiss John and his intent is clear; their kiss is ravenous, dangerous, and sets Nick on fire. He reaches his hand down between them and grabs John's cock, which is as hard as his own. Pressing them together, he rubs John against him until John's eyes are rolling back and his mouth is open, breathing heavily.

Nick leans in to kiss John's neck, breathing him in, licking the hollow in his throat, sucking on his collarbones.

"Fuuuck, Nick, what are you doing to me?" John exhales, grabbing Nick by the back of the head and pulling him towards his mouth. They kiss, mouths open, breathing hot on each other. A fire is burning on John's skin everywhere Nick touches him. His cock is on fire and he could come so easily... Just then, Nick stops.

John makes a sound like a choked sob and opens his eyes to regard the face in front of him: Nick, his green eyes burning with passion, a wicked smile on his face. Nick surrenders to the heady scent of John's aroused body, panting as he brushes his lips over John's neck; the hot breath on John's skin setting every fiber of his being alight.

He sucks at the skin under his jaw, down his neck, shoulder, bicep; he lifts John's arm up to kiss his armpit, the soft hair and the warmth and the smell of him is about to send him over the fucking edge. Nick pushes John onto his back and kisses down his torso to his stomach. He draws his fingernails down John's sides and feels John exhale sharply, then he's rubbing Nick's head and laughing softly.

John is enjoying being manhandled by Nick. "Enjoying" isn't the word for it. He's so beyond gone for Nick, it's blowing his mind. Nick takes John's cock in his hand and realizing that he's already halfway there, decides not to waste any time playing around. Well, not much. He teases the head of John's cock with his tongue and his lips create a delicious suction before going down on him, deeper and deeper each time.

"Oh Nick, oh ffffuck." Nick pulls John out of his mouth in order to watch his face, still stroking him vigorously. John makes a thick, guttural sound and comes hot, all over Nick's chest. The look on John's face sets Nick off, and he leans his head back, coming all over John. Nick closes his eyes and feels his chest and the mark John has left on him, then gets up to grab a towel to clean them both up. His legs almost collapse twice on the way to the bathroom.

When Nick returns, John sits up to help him down to the bed and watches as he mops the towel first over John's stomach, then over his own chest. John leans forward to embrace him; Nick surrenders his forehead to the curve of John's neck. John's long fingers play with Nick's hair, calloused fingertips run tenderly down his spine.

"So, tomorrow..." John begins softly, then trails off, caressing the soft, milky white skin of Nick's back. He feels a warmth spreading through him at how Nick has curled his body into him, like he's trying to climb inside. Neither of them wants to think about tomorrow and the long day ahead of them in the studio.

"John, I can't..." Nick wishes he could just climb inside John and stay there forever as he pulls John in closer and buries his face in his throat, the thick, warm scent of John threatening to pull him under again.

To be continued...


End file.
